


Camping hero

by gippeoyox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Camping, Kinda, M/M, No Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gippeoyox/pseuds/gippeoyox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored and not able to sleep, Kyungsoo decides to go for a walk on the camping. Things get interesting as he finds a certain boy hiding behind the toilet building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping hero

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker, so sorry for any grammar / spelling mistakes. I hope you still enjoy this story!~

With a loud sigh, Kyungsoo turned to lay on his back. One arm under his head, he stared up at the stirdy fabric of his tent. Not being able to sleep in the foreign country, he decided to go for a walk on the camping. Putting on a slighly oversized hoodie, he exited the one-person tent and slowly wandered closer towards the toilet buileding, following the gravel paths. Once arrived he looked up, only to notice a tall, slender boy peek nervously around the corner. His body pressed close to the wall, he peeked once more before hiding again. Kyungsoo frowned and walked closer to the him.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, scaring the boy. He trembled and hid his face behind his hands, making himself smaller. Kyungsoo noticed the boy was hurt; a bloodied cut being visible on his left arm. He frowned once more. What was he getting himself into?  
"P-Please.. No more.." The boy shivered, and Kyungsoo could hear the tears in his voice. The man gently placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." Finally, the boy lowered his hands. "I'm Kyungsoo. Who are you, and what.. Happened?"  
"I'm.. My name is Jongin.. I'm not-" The boy's head suddenly jerked to the side. Both him and Kyungsoo listened to the footsteps quickly approaching. By the sound of it, it was a group of about 4 people running towards the building.

"Where the fuck is he?" A male voice whispered angrily. Jongin looked at Kyungsoo, eyes large with fright. The man reacted immediately. He forced the boy to tilt his head down and then placed one hand against the wall next to his head, shielding it partially. He then tilted his one head up and placed his other hand on Jongin's cheek, minimizing the distance between their faces.   
The boy gulped.   
"W-What.."  
"Shh.. I'm trying to help.." Kyungsoo whispered, his heart beating faster.   
"Check this building, he might be hiding here!" The same voice from earlier whispered, and Jongin held his breath. As a shadowy figure approached them, Kyungsoo strategically moved his hands and head, mimicking a kiss. He pressed his body a bit closer to the boy, shielding him a bit more. Jongin softly whimpered at the feeling of Kyungsoo rubbing against him and the adrenaline running through his body. The man ran past them, not even looking at them twice. After a moment, the running stopped.  
"He's not here!"  
"Let's go, he can't escape!" The footsteps disappeared into the distance and Kyungsoo and Jongin breathed out. The man dropped his arms and slowly stepped back.   
"Let's take a look at your arm."

Kyungsoo sat Jongin down on the counter between two sinks and helped him remove his vest.   
"Not to deep. I have a first-aid kit in my tent, if you want." He said, gently cleaning the wound with water. Jongin, face twisted with pain, nodded silently. They exited the building and walked back to Kyungsoo's tent, Jongin's hand on the man's arm as he looked around scaredly.  
"This is my tent." Kyungsoo said after a short walk. They crawled in and sat down, both crossing their legs. The boy could barely sit up straight without hitting the fabric, but Kyungsoo sat comfortably. He turned on the light he had hung from the ceiling and then pulled his bag with clothes on the inflatable matress. Quickly, he found the red box he was looking for.   
"This is going to sting." The man warned, holding up an alcohol soaked cloth. Jongin nodded and endured it, eyes shut tightly. He then felt Kyungsoo putting bandages around his arm.

"So, what happened? Who were those guys?"  
"I think.. They were hired to kill me.. I'm a dancer, and I just got a kind of big offer after winning an audition. Of course, if I were dead, the number two would've gotten it.. I heard those guys mention his name. When I exited my tent to go to the bathroom, they were waiting.. They know where I sleep.." The boy shivered. "One of them tried to stab me, but I turned away. That's why my arm is like this." Jongin paused for a second. "I ran away and hid there. That's where you found me.." Kyungsoo nodded understandingly and patted the boy's knee.  
"You can't go back to your tent for now, it's not safe. You can sleep here if you want?"  
"Really? But.. No, you've done too much for me already.. I'll.. I'll find a place to sleep, I don't want to burden you anymore.." Kyungsoo sighed at his words and smiled lightly before pulling Jongin down on the matress by his good arm.   
"Thank you.." The boy whispered. Kyungsoo was facing the side, but Jongin was looking at the man's back. After a while, the boy spoke again.

"Hey.. You know, I was really shocked for a second, the way you saved me.."  
"What would you have done if I really had kissed you?" The man chuckled.  
"Kyungsoo?"  
"Hmm?" Kyungsoo waited for a response but didn't get one. He turned around to look at the boy. Suddenly he felt a soft hand on his cheek, followed by pleasantly warm lips on his. He already missed them before Jongin had pulled back from the kiss. Not giving him the chance to do that, he gently kissed back. Their noses rubbed together and Jongin smiled. Their hands lazily trailed over each other's skin, tired from the happenings from earlier.  
"Come on," Kyungsoo said as he reluctantly pulled back. "It's late, let's go to sleep. What are your plans for tomorrow?"  
"I don't have any.."  
"Well, let's go get your stuff from your tent and then explore the city together." Kyungsoo offered, softly running his fingers through Jongin's hair. The boy nodded and laid closer to the man, who had his arm around him. Kyungsoo kissed his forehead.  
"Goodnight, little dancer." Jongin chuckled at the smaller man's words.  
"Goodnight, big hero."


End file.
